


Reboot

by asdash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV 707 | Choi Luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A short draft/take on the famous 707 reset fan theory, combined with his infamous call on the 9th day of Jumin's route.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Reboot

I end the call. With a swift maneuver, I bring the car to a halt on an emergency side lane next to the highway. I step out to sit on a lonely bench, surrounded by trees.

My gaze darts up towards the sky; the stars are glistening back into my eyes. I feel tears running down my cheeks.

I lost her again. To that bastard, again. That bastard and his expensive cars, expensive dinners and posh manner of speaking. That heartless robot who cannot love anything that does not benefit him in some way. Every time, every damn time.

Just a minute ago, was the last call I would ever have with her, this iteration. The last, scripted call I had to endure many times, over and over again, in the hope that she will change her mind next time.

_“It’s me, I don’t know why I’m calling… but yeah. I do have something I want to talk about.”_

...I love you, MC. I always have and I always will. I wrote this app for you because I knew you loved these games.

_“I… really hope that things go well between you and Jumin. I mean it…”_

Every time, I shudder at these words. They are not my own, and they never will be.

I want to run my fingers through your hair, dance with you under the moonlight. Caress my hands all over your body. Make you laugh at my silly jokes. I want to show you who I really am inside. I want to be happy, be sad, be vulnerable… with you.

One day you will try this game again. Until that day I will be waiting for you and hoping that I will be the one to love you in the end.

God Seven… your Seven, is always watching over you.


End file.
